The Reason
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion 'The Reason' de Hoobastank... ¿Por qué le afecta tanto el lastimarlo?... Shounen-ai KxH


TITULO: The Reason

CATEGORÍA: Songfic / shounen-ai

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen.

NOTAS: Bueno, aquí el resultado de una noche de aburrimiento =P. Estaba viendo MTV y echaron el video de 'The Reason' de Hoobastank, muy bueno por cierto, y al estar oyendo la cancion me vinieron a la mente Hiei y Kurama, entonces me decidí a hacer este mini fic, no se si el trama liga a la perfección con el lyric, pero hice el intento. Espero que sea de su agrado. Todo esta escrito en Hiei's POV.

* * *

**' THE**** REASON '**

By Rakime

¿Por qué Kurama?, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?, ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo?, ¿por qué siempre tienes que destruir lo que podría ser un buen momento?, ¿por qué simplemente no puedes dejar de hacerlo?, ¡dime por qué!.

Cada vez es lo mismo, y cada vez me molesta más. Tú bien sabes que no es fácil escaparme, por así decirlo, del castillo de Mukuro; ya que siempre tiene algún trabajo para mí, sea de día o sea de noche, siempre me mantiene ocupado; pero aun así yo busco la manera y me doy tiempo para ir al ningenkai, para ir a verte, no muy seguido, pero lo hago, ¿y es así como tu me agradeces, haciendo una y otra vez eso que tanto me disgusta?.

Todo empieza bien; tu, yo, sumergidos en un puro y salvaje sexo, disfrutando al máximo todas aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que trae con ello, terminando desplomándonos sobre tu cama, tu recargado sobre mi pecho, tratando de recobrar la respiración y la energía gastada por llevar a cabo muchas veces aquel ritual de un solo tirón… si, hasta ahí todo va perfecto… pero esa perfección se viene abajo en cuanto tus labios se abren y pronuncian esas disgustantes palabras 'Te amo Hiei'.

¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que decirlo?!. Se muy bien que tu sabes que yo solo estoy contigo para satisfacer mis necesidades, lo único que me une a ti es el sexo y nada más, ¡entonces, si estas al tanto de eso, no puedes decir que me amas, _no puedes_ amarme!, ¡¡y mucho menos puedes esperar que yo te diga que siento lo mismo puesto que no es verdad, puesto que yo no se que es amar, esa palabra y ese sentimiento contrastan con todo mi ser, yo no estoy hecho para amar!!, y más sin embargo siempre esperas una respuesta a tu confesión, tus ojos ruegan por ver mis labios abrirse y dejar salir esas palabras que sé que deseas oír, pero mi boca no puede permitirse decir algo que no tiene significado para mi.

Y es por eso que siempre terminamos enojados, es por eso que nunca puedo pasar una noche entera contigo; por que a pesar de todo me gusta dormir a tu lado; es por eso que mis visitas son cada vez mas lejanas y es por eso que cada vez me siento más desdichado y enojado conmigo mismo, porque se que te hiere el que sea tan indiferente contigo, que solo te tome como un juguete con el que solo juego cuando lo necesito y me da la gana, lo sé porque me lo has dicho, o más bien, me lo has reclamado miles de veces. En cierta forma me lastima el hecho de herirte, porque aunque ni tú ni yo lo creamos, esa no es mi intención.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Quiero dejar de herirte, más no se como hacerlo, toda mi vida he buscado la manera de como lastimar, como torturar a los demás, y ahora que quiero hacer lo contrario contigo, mi subconsciente me grita que lo que quiero realizar es totalmente ilógico e incoherente para mi, y lo acepto… quiero aceptarlo… ¡deseo más que nada aceptarlo!, pero no puedo… ¡no puedo!, tengo grabada en mi mente esa expresión, esa cara tuya que pones cada vez que te doy a entender que no siento lo mismo que tu, en cuanto cierro los ojos la veo, como si la estuviera mirándola en tiempo real, no importando cuantas veces he intentado olvidarla, nunca lo consigo.

Pero eso no me tortura tanto como tus ojos llorosos, nunca creí que tú fueras capaz de llorar, y más enfrente de mí, después de todo eres el famoso ladrón Youko Kurama, pero creo que te has vuelto muy vulnerable por pasar tanto tiempo en un cuerpo y mundo ningen, y creo que también haz adquirido estúpidos sentimientos, los cuales he de haber lastimado mucho, demasiado, tanto que no pudiste reprimir las lagrimas por mas que lo intentaste, y es que en verdad dije cosas muy malas, cosas que no quería decir y de las que ahora me arrepiento, parecía como si me boca no me obedecía ya que decía todo lo contrario a lo que yo realmente quería, a lo que yo le ordenaba… o… o tal vez ya estaba harto de sentirme mal, de sentirme culpable por ti, de no poder permanecer tranquilo ya que una parte de mi no dejaba de reclamarme por haberte hecho daño, harto de todo, y quería que esto parara, quería asegurarme de que dejaras de amarme, quería asegurarme de que ya _no pudieras_ quererme. Pero que gran error fue hacer eso, un gravísimo error, me hizo sentir peor, mucho peor, en cuanto vi la primera lágrima asomarse por tus ojos quise acercarme y limpiarla con mis dedos y evitar que salieran más, quise abrazarte, quise hacerte sentir mejor, quise disculparme, pero no lo hice, solo te volví a insultar y me largué de ahí como el bastardo que soy. ¡¿Por qué tengo esta manía de hacer siempre lo incorrecto?!. Ahora por esta gran idiotez, la culpa me carcome cada vez más rápido, sin que yo pueda hacer nada contra ello, y por primera vez la cobardía se ha puesto a mi lado, ya que desde aquel día no te he vuelto a ver, no tengo el suficiente valor para verte a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado…

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

He reflexionado mucho acerca de esto, acerca de mis actos, de los tuyos y tus palabras, para saber que es lo que debo hacer con respecto a esta situación, pensado y pensado hasta quedar completamente harto de hacerlo, y siempre termino cuestionándome a mi mismo con una sola pregunta, ¿por qué demonios me afecta tanto el lastimarte?. Al principio creía que era porque simplemente se trataba de ti, la única persona que se podría decir que es mi amigo, que siempre me ha aceptado y que ha confiado en mí aún antes de conocerme bien; pero a la larga esa respuesta no me bastaba, algo me decía que había más, y fue entonces que lo comprendí, había comenzado a amarte y no me había dado cuenta de ello por el simple hecho de que nunca había amado a alguien, no sabía como era eso ni como se sentía, pero ahora creo saberlo… no… ahora lo sé.

Voy a decírtelo, voy a decirte lo mismo que tú me dices cada vez que voy a verte, voy a decirte aquello que tú tanto anhelas oír. No se cuando lo haré, ni como, pero juró que te lo expresaré, ya no puedo soportar más el hecho de hacerte sufrir solo por mi estúpido silencio, tu no eres el culpable de que yo sea como soy, así que ya no te haré pagar por eso nunca más. Cambiaré… trataré de cambiar, me costará mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, tardaré mucho para lograrlo, pero lo haré por ti, y se que no fallaré, porque… porque tu eres la razón… mi razón…

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you._

__

_**The End**_


End file.
